


Wretched Affair

by RougueShadowWolf



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Dead Claudia Stilinski, F/M, Mobster Hale Family, Stiles WILL NOT DIE
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-27
Updated: 2017-03-22
Packaged: 2018-04-23 16:33:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4883905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RougueShadowWolf/pseuds/RougueShadowWolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rafael McCall knew even before walking into the Stilinski House that something was terribly and horribly wrong, and it was all that and more.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So Inkwell asked for a little story where Rafael McCall isn’t a complete asshole and well this story has been festering in my brain for a few years now and well I thought I’d use it as much as I possibly could use of it in 15min, but for some reason I just couldn’t get myself going and that’s why it’s sooo short. Now the original idea would be for Stiles to survive and be raised alongside with Scott as a McCall, sure due to Rafael’s obsession to find Alec Stilinski (not sure why I didn’t use the name John but hey you’ll hate the story anyway) because the evidence shows it was Mr. Stilinski who killed his wife and made an attempt to kill his son too, now this obsession to catch the murdering bastard ends-up ruining his marriage to Melissa and they get divorced but they raise their kids (Stiles and Scott) in Beacon Hills pretty much together (did that make anys sense?). Stiles is left mute after the damage done to him but he’s a clever boy none the less.

 

There was an uneasiness blooming within him from the second the decision had been made to make the move on Alexander “Alec” Stilinski also known as the Sheriff of Beacon Hills, ****this was the day Rafael McCall had been waiting for since he’d joined the taskforce and  he’d worked his ass-off for nearly six-months getting close to Stilinski and his family, however now that the day was finally here to take down the man who had not upheld his promise to uphold the law there was only a sense of dread where excitement should’ve sat. ****This was the day he’d been waiting for since confirming Stilinski’s connection to the Hale Family, Stilinski’s name was attached to the deaths of several informants as well as a handful of fellow cops and brave souls who’d dared to rise-up against the Hale’s and yet now all he wanted was to change the date of action; Rafael would’ve preferred to have both mother and child out of the house and somewhere safe during the takedown of the soon to be former-Sheriff, but the plan was set and there was no going back now leaving him to only hope that Claudia wouldn’t be too difficult the last thing Stiles needed was for both his parents to be handcuffed and dragged off.

 

Knowing that this day, this very day was the birthday of Stilinski’s son was the reason why Rafael would’ve given his right-arm to change the date but there was no changing the day no matter how much he’d grown fond of the lively kid that seemed far too curious for his own good and far too open and trusting much like Rafael’s own son, Scott and Stiles had become best friends fast which of course had caused Rafael’s own wife and Stilinski’s wife to become friends which of course helped him to get close to Stilinski.

 

Rafael could only hope and pray that Stiles and Claudia wouldn’t become harmed in anyway during the attempt to catch Stilinski, because God forbid if the boy and mother became harmed he would never forgive himself and neither would Melissa or Scott.

 

There were colorful balloons swaying in the front-yard of the Stilinski house as well as a homemade sign announcing that there was a birthday boy in the house, the sight of the colorful decorations and balloons reminded Rafael that his own son would’ve at this very house later in the day eating cake and celebrating Stiles fifth-birthday but instead of cake and ice-cream his wife would have to explain to their son that there would be no party to go too; it was times like these that Rafael hated his choices, he would always be the guy who ruined a little kids birthday.

 

_This, this is not right,_ Rafael thinks as he walks up towards the house which he’d visited at least twice a week, he knows the house as well as his knows his own. Rafael knows this house, he knows the people who occupy it, and he knows this house is _never_ this dark because Stiles is afraid of the dark. ****

 

Everything felt wrong, terribly and horribly wrong, especially once they’d stormed the house rather noisily awakening the neighbors but the house itself remained frightfully still and silent, and then he hears it a body was found and then he sees it Claudia Stilinski almost at the top of the stairs wearing a pair of grey sweats and a t-shirt that looked like it could’ve been one of the BHPD t-shirts, she’s also wearing an apron her beautiful brown hair was up in a messy bun she looks like she’d been attacked in the middle of baking, there’s a trail of blood from the kitchen all the way up the stairs to where she’d stopped being a living and breathing person.Claudia’s brown eyes are wide and lifeless, her face is turned up towards the darkness of the second floor and from the way everything looks it’s as if she’d been trying desperately to drag herself from downstairs upstairs crying out for something or someone.

 

_Stiles!?_

 

The thought of the little boy caused all sense of cautiousness to fly out the window, Rafael barrels up the stairs and down the hall towards the familiar bedroom door which was covered in stickers and colorful drawings and an odd assortment of arts-and-crafts creations.

 

`Stiles! Buddy!´ Rafael yells ignoring the angry barks of his superiors because he _needs_ to find the birthday boy, and he doesn’t just _need_ to find Stiles he _needs_ to find him alive and well. ****He crashes into the familiar bedroom with walls painted by Claudia Stilinski who’d graciously painted a forest scenery for Scott in his bedroom back home, there’s a giant pirate ship on one wall of Stiles’ bedroom while on another there was a colorful jungle full of wildlife,there were various little nightlights around the room granting just enough light to show the bloodstains on the pillow and the sheets a sight that breaks Rafael’s heart; if only he did not know the child as well as he did then he might’ve been able to proceed with an air of professionalism but sadly he knew Stiles Stilinski.

 

`No.´ Rafael cries as he stares at the stains, repeating that little word of desperate refusal to accept that this horrible scene was real, that he would have to go home in a few hours and tell his wife and child that both Claudia and Stiles were dead. The thought of having to tell his wife that little Stiles Stilinski was dead, both he and Melissa had tucked that boy into bed and patched him up when he got hurt. And then he hears it a whimper, a weak one but a whimper none the less, and there’s a nervous sting of hope in his heart and he dries his angry tears and clears his throat before calling out for the child he’d started to teach how to swim just so that come summer both Stiles and Scott would be able enough to swim on their own in the kiddy pool under the watchful eye of an adult of course. ****

 

The strange messed-up gurgle of sound is a soft and pitiful sound coming from underneath the bed. ****Without a care for the future of his knees or the pain that shoots through them as he drops down to the floor gun abandoned on the bloodied matrass, and there underneath the bed he finds a bloodied mess of a child; Stiles looks dreadful there’s a piece missing from his jaw,  his eyes are half-lidded and as Rafael pulls the child who is still  weakly clinging on to his now bloodied toy-fox Foxy Rafael McCall screams for an ambulance because there’s not only a piece of Stiles’ jaw missing but there’s also several other wounds all the familiar shape and size of a bullet wound littering the little body.

 

`Unble ‘lafe.´ the little boy says and Rafael thinks the child had tried to say Uncle Rafe but he wasn’t or couldn’t be certain if that was the case, `Hult, m’ ead.´

 

Rafael struggles up to his feet, he’s stupidly weak in the legs suddenly, the little boy in his arms whimpers out a pitiful.

 

`Oh my God,´ someone says over Rafael’s shoulder before scurrying down the hall yelling for a medic between screaming, `The kid is alive !´

 

`It’s okay Stiles, we’re going to get you some help, okay kiddo.´ Rafael says swaying slightly where he stands, to this the little boy with tired pain filled eyes responds, `M’ma ma’e bet’e, ma’a mae al bette.´

 

Rafael holds the little boy tightly in his arms trying to keep his movements steady and smooth so not to cause the child any further pain, the child continues slurring unclear words which are breaking his heart but also causing him to laugh a little because even when bleeding out with a piece of his jaw missing this child in his arms just can’t stay quiet.

 

`I – I wan’ mam’.´ the boy whimpers and Rafael feels his heart breaking because there is no way for Stiles to see his mother alive ever again, and as they pass the spot where Claudia Stilinski lay dead Rafael McCall covers the barely open eyes. Stepping out of the house that had been decorated for the birthday boy who might just die on his birthday and that idea has him holding on to the boy even after the paramedic arrive, it’s only when they arrive at the hospital and Rafael is forced to let go of the little bloodied hand, if Rafael could he would’ve followed the child to surgery and back.

 

Rafael McCall swore as he watched barely alive child vanish behind doors through which he could not fallow that he would find whoever it was that killed Claudia Stilinski and who possibly had killed her son too. ****

 


	2. Haunting Me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Greeting fellow travel of my misery! Well here we are, another miserable round of minutes, although this time it seems my fellow marauders here are out of ideas and picking through my old fic’s, and so here we are with Tyrant-Twin’s pick and request, she wanted this chapter to be a look into the life of Rafael McCall as well as Stiles’ and Scott’s too, with a mention of mama-McCall who she just asked to be awesome which isn’t really helpful since a person can be awesome in so many different ways. She also wanted Stiles to either have horrible facial scars or that he’s either deaf or mute, not because I got lazy and time wasn’t on my side I decided to use two of the choices she gave me because I just didn’t have the time to single out one.

Rafael McCall finished the last of the quick clean-up of his apartment that regardless of how little time he spent there always seemed to be in a state of disarray just before his two boy’s were due to come over, not that he wasn’t happy about having his son’s with him frankly he knew he’d struck gold by marrying and having a family with someone so forgiving and understanding as Melissa after all there had been a lot of different people telling his now ex-wife during their divorce proceedings that she should fight for full custody; but instead of taking the advice that would’ve probably destroyed Rafael she didn’t follow the advice of friends and family, she gave him the best deal he could’ve asked for even while her lawyer protested against it, Melissa had agreed to allowing Rafael to see their kids whenever as long as he stopped drinking and she’d agreed that as long as he wasn’t drinking and he had a proper apartment that Stiles and Scott could stay with him during her nightshifts at the hospital.

Melissa was a saint no if’s or maybe’s about it, at least in his eyes she was one and you couldn’t convince Rafael otherwise, and some had indeed attempted it such as his sleazebag of an attorney.

His now ex-wife had Melissa had saved his life and shown him mercy when he’d messed-up not once by twice, but she’d also made it clear if he ever had a relapse around their kids that she wouldn’t entertain a third one; the shameful thing was that if the tables had been turned and it had been Melissa who’d been the workaholic alcoholic then Rafael would’ve more than likely showed her very little mercy, but Melissa had always been the best of the two of them.

Rafael quickly clears the evidence of a diet Stiles would never approve of, sure a burger once or twice a month was fine but that wasn’t what was going on with Rafael and so he had to make a quick sweep of the place to hide the evidence of how he continuously cheated on the diet his son and ex-wife insisted he’d be on, frankly this need to hide the way he lived during those days when his son’s weren’t around made him feel a lot like the alcoholic idiot who’d firmly believed he wasn’t an alcoholic and yet attempted to hide any and every piece of evidence that could prove him wrong; cleaning up empty boxes and paper wrappings that would tell his little food-dictator of a son that his father had been eating greasy and sugar-high foods, this need to hide things from his son be it just one of them made him think back to how before and after Melissa had kicked him out of their marriage he’d attempted to hide the evidence of his addiction. Rafael had continued to drink and hide it until he’d massed-up badly enough to cause Scott to forever be marked by a scar that was now a constant reminder to Rafael how drinking anything with alcohol was no longer an option for him, it was a constant and painful reminder that little scar that kept Rafael dry.

Guilt had been what had driven Rafael down the road to drinking but it was also the reason why Rafael remained sober for five years and continued to attend AA meetings at least twice a week, it was that scar Scott carried be it how small and faded now that kept Rafael from giving into that want of having a drink, and when the thirst hit him it was seeing his kids and spending at least an hour with his boys that kept him from going back to drinking, and thankfully Melissa understood that it was their two marauders that kept him from drinking and so whenever he asked to see them she never said no.

Rafael hadn’t had a single drink in five years and he reminded himself daily how he was a recovering alcoholic and how that could easily slip to being just an alcoholic, after all he’d heard about slip-ups oh so often during AA meetings just one drink one foolish thought could undo all of his hard work in one go; Rafael hadn’t had a single drop of alcohol in five years because Rafael had lost his wife already and wouldn’t risk losing his two boys for just one drink or just one small sip of whiskey or a beer.

Sure, there were those days when Rafael thought about it, thought about just grabbing a beer but then he’d see one of the many pictures of his two boys (there were pictures of Scott and Stiles on his desk as well as inside his car and valet, Rafael kept them around to remind him why he couldn’t have just one beer or even a small sip of one, Rafael had many flaws in his nature and he knew it but at least his drinking he could control as long as he remembered why he had to stay away from even the tiniest can of beer or the littlest drop of whiskey.

Rafael frowns down at the mess on his kitchen table, files upon files accompanied by notes and pictures all of which were connected to the horror that had happened at what had once been the Stilinski house, that house had become something of a remained empty and unwanted. It infuriated Rafael McCall to know that Alec Stilinski was still free to walk the hearth a freeman be it one on the run, Rafael was certain Stilinski’s freedom was due to the Hale’s support after all the Hale’s were known for protecting their interests rather fiercely.

The father of two glares at the picture of Alec Stilinski swearing once again that he would one day find Stilinski, the man that sat so safely within the Hale-circle had to pay for his crimes and especially for the damaged he’d done to Stiles who’d survived that bloody night by some miracle. Rafael would have justice for his son come what may.

Sheriff Rafael McCall gathered all of his papers and pictures in a lockbox and then placed it all inside the small safe beneath the kitchen sink, sure Stiles knew about the murder of Claudia and he even remembered seeing Alec Stilinski with bloodied hands while his head hurt, Stiles also knew that Rafael who was now known as Stiles’ dad knew that Rafael had been trying to get justice for him and Claudia. Although Stiles knew about the horrific murder of his birth-mother there was no reason in Rafael’s mind for Stiles to see any of the pictures of the crime scene or the body of the brutally murdered Claudia Stilinski, after all his son still had nightmares that had him waking-up screaming and crying.

By the time Scott and Stiles arrived at the apartment Rafael McCall had finished cleaning and he’d even changed the sheets on the beds that belonged to the two teens, even though the sheets had been clean Rafael had changed them just so that Stiles and Scott could sleep in their brand new Batman sheets and frankly Rafael couldn’t wait to hear the reaction of the boys when they noticed the new sheets; according to Melissa their boys were far too old for superhero sheets but according to their boys they weren’t, or like Stiles said You can never be too old for superhero sheets.

Rafael was trying to be as good as a father as he could be and if it involved buying a few cups with batman on them or sheets with the Avengers on them then so be it.

`Dad, we’re home!´ Rafael hears Scott’s voice shout from the door Scott and his brother had each their own key to Rafael’s apartment as did their mother, the fact that Scott hadn’t knocked proved how comfortable his son was with just walking in to what was his second home.

`Good to see you son, ´ Rafael says walking over to the boy who was a mixture of both Rafael and Melissa. Rafael pulls Scott into a hug, since the accident that had him give-up the drink and focus less on chasing Stilinski and focusing more on his two boys Rafael’s hugs became less lose and weak, when he hugged his kids now it was a proper hug that were designed to tell the two growing boys that they were greatly loved by their father even if the man couldn’t always be around. Rafael can’t help but smile as Scott hugs him back almost as tightly as he’s being hugged which naturally warms his heart.

Rafael had worried as his marriage crumbled and ended that he would lose his two sons, and when he’d voiced it to Melissa all she had said was that it was up to him whether he lost the boys or not which he thankfully hadn’t, they were still close even if they longer under the roof every day.

Rafael plants an affectionate kiss atop of Scott’s head and squeezing the back of his neck before moving towards the boy who might not have been born out of his and Melissa’s love but who was their son none the less. Before the Stilinski murder Rafael McCall hadn’t been the sort of man who hugged or told his son he loved him on a daily basis but after seeing how easily a life could end, how one day you could wake-up with people alive and the next they were gone, and perhaps a part of him feared that Stilinski would come one day to finish the job and takeout anyone who stood in his way be it Melissa or Scott and so Rafael had changed; even now after the divorce Rafael continued to tell Melissa that he loved her and he did, but he that the once upon a time love of their wasn’t there anymore but he loved her as the brilliant woman who didn’t take his kids from him when he was at his weakest, he loved her because she wanted him to be included in the lives of their two boys which meant he was there for every parent and teacher sit-down and they had each-others backs when it came to Stiles and Scott.

`Hi there kiddo.´ Rafael says moving over to where Stiles was standing waiting for his turn to get his hello hug, while Scott had a little scar to forever remind Rafael of the accident that drove Rafael McCall to give-up the drink the scars on Stiles face was a constant and painful reminder of how close they’d come to losing the boy they’d adopted; even after all of the surgeries some done to ensure Stiles could eat without the use of a feeding-tube, others to just do damage control when it came to the scars and shattered bones, but even after all the surgeries none could really undo the damage Alec Stilinski had done. Certainly they could’ve gone through a couple of more surgeries but Stiles had asked it to stop a few years ago, he’d begged Melissa and Rafael to not make him go through any more surgeries because there was no going beyond the fact that Stiles’ was forever changed by the assault. It hadn’t been easy for Rafael to agree to have the surgeries stopped even when he could see the pain Stiles was left in after each attempt at repairing the damage done to his once so adorable face, but in the end he’d agreed to stop when Melissa had demanded him to really think about whether or not there was any real benefits in torturing Stiles other than the superficial ones, it hadn’t been easy but even now that he was faced with the scars that could’ve been perhaps reduced some or made less prominent Rafael had to admit that they’d made the right choice; Stiles looked healthier and happier now that he didn’t spend so much time at the hospital and under a knife, and if Stiles one day wanted to give it another go then Rafael would of course support him.

Rafael hugs Stiles tightly causing his boy to laugh lightly the sound a bit odd.

There was a great deal of things that had changed in Rafael McCall’s life that dreadful night when he found the horribly disfigured and close to death boy which had now grown into a fine young start of a man, not only had he been made to learn even though he’d found it extremely difficult since he’d never been quick to learn things which was an unfortunate trait it seemed he’d passed on to Scott, Rafael had to learn how to deal with the agony of seeing a small child in constant discomfort and pain which might’ve been the reason why Rafael started having a drink each day after work. He’d also been forced to pick between the people he’d grown-up with and the boy he and Melissa had decided to adopt since his kin of blood decided to treat his adopted son as something less, it honestly took Rafael a shameful amount of time before he finally took a stance against his parents and siblings all which had made it very clear from day one that they did not accept Stiles as one of their own; it was the Thanksgiving incident that was the last straw, Rafael had walked in on both of his parents and his younger brother telling Stiles who had only a few weeks prior gone through the last surgery that had made it possible for Stiles to eat without pain, witnessing how his “family” were telling the small and admittedly at the time very needy little boy that he wasn’t wanted, hearing the people Rafael had foolishly thought would open their hearts to the small boy tell that very same child that the only reason he was adopted was because Melissa’ pity, hearing those people he’d called family say that the only reason he Rafael McCall had opened his house and home to the broken boy was because it made him look good and thus increasing his chances of becoming the next Sheriff of Beacon Hills. Rafael had rushed over to the silently crying boy who wrapped his tiny arms around his neck the moment he’d picked him up, and all the while Rafael had barked at the people he’d hoped would accept Stiles as one of them to get out of his house, handing Stiles over to Melissa when all his siblings and parents wanted to do was argue some “sense” into him. In the end however with a threat of arresting them for trespassing they did leave. That Thanksgiving Day had been the last time that Rafael McCall had seen that part of his family.

Rafael hadn’t spoken to his parents in years he’d stayed out of contact with his brother and sister since they continued to view Stiles as an outsider and not family, frankly to this day Rafael still felt the same burning anger in his chest when his brother had told him he and Melissa were making a terrible mistake when Stiles adoption was sealed, the four McCall’s in Beacon Hills would stay out of contact with those who refused to accept Stiles as Rafael’s son and that decision sat well with Rafael after all he didn’t need heartless people; after all when the news had reached his sister she’d seen it fit to call him and let him know who he should blame for the destruction of his marriage, and the blame sat in her mind on Stiles.

He hadn’t spoken with his sister since that evening when she insisted the death of his marriage had come in the shape of a small boy.

`So,´ Rafael begins to say after kissing the top of his son’s head, a son who was getting close to being taller than him, `did you pass or am I still going to be your personal driver?´ of course Rafael didn’t really mind driving the boys around, but at times especially when it was hectic at work having to schedule time to drive the kids around town be it to school or from school be it to his apartment or the old house or to wherever wasn’t easy; sure, he and Melissa tried to schedule it so that it wasn’t too much of a hassle but with both of their chosen professions changes to the driving schedule came rather often at the drop of a hat, and there had been moments when they may have forgotten to clue the other one in on a necessary change in their planned schedule.

Who are you kidding, Stiles signs easily enough although a bit slower than what he did with Melissa as like Scott their dad just wasn’t as quick to intrepid the movements of hands and fingers, You love it when we need our dad to help us out.

It was true of course, and Rafael knew it and so did Stiles who smiled brightly at him even if the area around his disfigured mouth made his smile uneven and crooked; sure Stiles had his teeth and his jaw had been pretty much rebuilt, and if there hadn’t been all those scars crisscrossing one side of Stiles face then no one would’ve known how shattered Stiles one half of Stiles face had been, but it had been shattered and it had to all be re-built and re-done when it became clear that the first repair hadn’t been all that successful.

And, you know once we don’t need you to drive us around you’ll miss all the time spent in the car with us, Stiles tells him and there’s a part of Rafael that knows it to be true, he would miss it but he also knew this was a part of kids growing-up and becoming more independent, and to Stiles being independent seemed to be very important as if he needed to show the world that what happened to him as a kid hadn’t damaged him for forever.   
`Fine. My clever boy, yes, I will miss it all,´ Rafael admits his defeat as he so often does when it comes to this particular son, he however doesn’t allow his smartass of a son to bask in the glory of his cleverness too long as he asks, `So my son, my boy, did you pass your drivers tests or not? ´ Rafael really wanted to know whether or not his son had managed to get through the last leg between him getting his drivers license.

Stiles’ face lights up and he holds-up proudly his very own and very legal drivers license, and Rafael is mighty touched and proud even after all these years to see McCall and not Stilinski on any piece of documents regarding his son, it had frankly been a bloody battle to adopt Stiles, and once it had been done Rafael had been so damn happy and proud of it he’d even handed out cigars to people as his family stepped out of the courthouse because he had another child, another son and Melissa and his friends and coworkers had chipped in to throw a “adoption shower” for them with a cake with baby blue icing that congratulated the McCall family, there had even been It’s A Boy balloons, and these people who had been happy for them had even collected a lovely collection of donations to help pay for Stiles medical expenses even if some procedures had been done pro-bono by a few good hearted souls there had still other expenses to deal with.

`I’m so proud of you.´ Rafael says pulling Stiles into another hug, and he is proud of Stiles, unlike Scott and Rafael as well as Melissa Stiles had managed to get his drivers license without having to try and try and try again, then again even with his ADHD it was clear Stiles was sharper than the rest of them.

`You should be, ´ Scott says from the direction of the kitchen, `the instructor was an a-hole.´

Stiles made a disgruntled sound and as soon as Rafael pulled away his son signed angrily at Scott telling him to shut-up, but the cat was out of the bag and Rafael asked quickly what had happened and once again it was Scott who gave him the news without hesitation and voice full of anger, `He thought that with Stiles being unable to speak like so-called normal people it made him a retard,´ and it was a rare sight seeing Scott so angry that his eyes narrowed and his hands were clenched into fists, ` he said he couldn’t believe he was stuck with a – and I’m quoting here dad, “I can’t believe I’m stock with a fucking retard, I hope he’s got his diaper on” he said it while we were right there!´

Rafael glanced over Stiles who glared at Scott daggers but like always when Scott thought that ignoring the mistreatment of his brother to be unjust he continued to speak, Scott like Rafael was very protective of Stiles and so was Melissa even if she might let some things slip without going off; the way Rafael reacted to people belittling or suggesting there was anything wrong with either one of his sons was the reason he was not allowed to attend parent and teacher evenings or talks with the principal without Melissa, and of course Rafael knew he was one of those parents teachers found annoying since he would defend his kids to the death if he had too even if it was in regards to Stiles restlessness in class or Scott struggles with homework.

`The asshole continued to call Stiles all these names, ´ Scott continues voice growing higher as his anger soared, ` like when he told Stiles to take a left turn it was, “left cripple”, ´ Rafael snaps his gaze at Stiles who rolls his eyes while signing The guy couldn’t even be creative in his insults so let’s not make this into a big deal.´  
  
However Scott wasn’t done yet, ` That jackass kept trying to trip him up, like he’d tell him to take a turn at the very last minute.´ Stiles flails at that before making a couple of signs Rafael recognizes and knows that would have Stiles grounded for the next week or two if Melissa had seen them.

`Oh did he now? ´ Rafael asks and Scott nods and reluctantly so did Stiles, `And what was this asshole’s name.´ the question is directed at Stiles who slowly signs the name Earl Harrell, and that name was familiar there had been plenty of complaints about the man and his overall behavior towards his fellow humans especially those who weren’t up to his high-standards it amazed Rafael that the man was still employed.

`Well let’s not worry about grump Earl, not to night at least.´ Rafael tells his son pulling Stiles into another hug before announcing he was taking the two boys out for celebratory burgers and fries, of course Stiles gave him that look that told Rafael he couldn’t have both and that he had to choose between a burger and salad or fries and a salad.

Making their way down to the garage where both of his cars sat in waiting, one bought by Rafael himself seven years ago and there were still stains on the seats after an interesting incident with two boys who were waiting to celebrate their ninth birthdays and a couple of permanent markers, the other car had been provided by Rafael’s job, Rafael hands Stiles the car keys and the boy looks genuinely surprised to get the keys in his hands, and Stiles does ask Rafael if he dared to trust him with his most precious cargo and Rafael nods because of course he trusted Stiles with Scott’s life as well as his own.

`Of course I’ll trust you with my dry cleaning.´ Rafael says which earns him a squeak from Scott and Stiles who was well in tuned with Rafael’s sense of humor and did not miss a beat when he asked Rafael if he really dared to trust him with his golf-clubs, and Rafael responds with a shrug of his shoulders and a dry and calm, `Sure. Why not.´

`Oh my god! How can you even.´ Scott grumbles before slipping into the car right after his father and brother, `I’m so telling mom.´ 


	3. To the Diner We Drive

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not sure anyone gives a damn about this fic, but I'm still posting this chapter because... well I just need to throw it out here.

Rafael was admittedly nervous about letting his son drive, which was surely natural for a parent.

However, he was nowhere near as anxious about letting Stiles drive as he’d been when letting the clever boy follow his brother to school, Rafael was certain that nothing would ever rival that stomach churning moment when he had to let Stiles join the world once more; Stiles had been fine and understanding about having him follow him and Scott to school, at least Stiles had been fine for the first-two days before asking politely to be allowed to be at school without the man who adopted him as his son, but while Stiles may have been ready to face the world alone Rafael hadn’t been ready to let him go just yet Rafael had stayed close to the little boy of scars; and even after Stiles had been allowed to be at school alone Rafael called in a few favours to ensure there was always someone in a uniform around the school, it was to ensure that if Stilinski turned-up they could take him down before any harm came to Stiles but also to allow Rafael to keep tabs on the little boy.

Although he was uneasy about letting his sixteen-year old kid drive, Rafael had to show his son that he believed in him and his abilities, and although he believed in Stiles capabilities in most things he was still anxious about letting him drive. Having a sixteen-year old kid behind the wheel of a car made him nervous, a sixteen-year old kid was just a child since not only wasn’t the brain fully developed yet. Rafael knew as a father and he knew that the impulsive nature of teenagers was a dangerous thing.

Concerns about the safety of both Stiles and Scott has Rafael watching the traffic like a hawk, or perhaps more like a paranoid and slightly overprotective father, and he was ready to jump in if anything out of sorts were to happen inside or outside the vehicle.

As they reach the diner Rafael feels finally able to breathe, and he has to admit that Stiles wasn’t a bad driver, then again knowing his son Stiles could easily just be putting his best foot forward at the moment.

`How did I do? ´ Stiles asked, the slowness of his signing was a tell-tale-sign that his kid is anxious about the verdict, the usual animated way his son spoke always seemed to vanish when his son expected harsh judgement or whenever he was nervous about something, or simply expecting the worse.

Having no desire to torment his son Rafael gives his answer immediately and truthfully.

`Perfect. ´ the smile that erupts on Stiles’ face isn’t a perfect smile, not what you’d call a beautiful smile either, but it’s a smile that still has the power to make Stiles’ eyes sparkle and warms Rafael’s heart as it always did; he could still remember the first-time Stiles smiled at him after his little life was forever changed by the man he’d once called daddy, and how it both broke his heart and brought him the greatest joy, it was that day in the hospital that Rafael started to believe Stiles would be fine.

Scott cheers loudly from the backseat, reaching over to shake Stiles’ shoulders none too gently.

`Just know, I’ll be expecting you to continue to drive this well Stiles. ´ Rafael tells the son he hadn’t fathered and which Melissa hadn’t given birth too, but who was still none the less his and Melissa’s son, his voice serious as the subject was deathly serious.

Rafael wouldn’t lose one or both of his children because Stiles was speeding or doing some other idiotic thing.

Rafael might be sober now, but if one of his kids died he wasn’t entirely sure he would be able to fight the pull of the bottle, just the thought of losing one or both of his children made his heart race uneasily while a cold hand squeezed his heart. Rafael knew that if Scott died, if Stiles died, if they both died he’d go back to drinking.

Although Stiles nods Rafael feels the need to continue, to make sure that Stiles understand exactly what is expected from him, there is no room for mistakes in judgement behind the wheel of a car.

`No tickets, none, got that kiddo? Not one. And no nonsense behind the wheel, understand? ´ Rafael firmly states and asks, these are the laws both he and Melissa had decided upon the moment the topic of their kids seeking the freedom of driving had raised its unpleasant head.

Rafael may have wanted to wait until their kids were at least eighteen-years old before allowing them to try their luck at getting a driver’s licence, but Melissa being the matriarch of their family had snuffed that wish out like the flickering flame of a candle, she was of course right about the difficulty of finding the time to driving Scott and Stiles around when both he and Melissa had to juggle their own jobs.

`If I hear just one whisper that you’ve been messing around while driving, you’ll not only be grounded for the foreseeable future, and the idea of driving until college goes right out the window kiddo. Got that son? ´ Rafael asks, it might be a harsh sentence in the young minds of his two boys, but both he and Melissa agreed there needed to be some serious consequences if they were to entrust their children behind the wheel of a car.

Stiles nods vigorously, but Rafael still feels the need to remind his son that there wasn’t only him Stiles would have to face if he messed-up, and if anything brought the fear of God into Stiles it was the prospect of facing the wrath of their mother; Melissa wasn’t a violent or abusive mother, she was a good and loving mother, a great mother, but when need be she could be terrifying and if anyone knew this it was Rafael and his two boys.

Stiles goes a little bit pale at the mention of his mom, and his nod is a slow and firm one, a no-nonsense sort of a nod.

`Good. ´ Rafael says voice now much lighter, there was no need to rain on Stiles big day parade, especial since someone had already attempted to do so and that none-gentleman was going to get a few extra tickets in the future.

`Now that I’ve done my dad-sheriff talk with you, let’s get some food and celebrate your achievement kiddo. ´ Rafael tells his boy, eager to put the cheerful mood right back to high instead of this low and serious one that had settled between them.

`Food. ´ Scott cheered before hurrying out of the car.

Without another word shared between them Rafael and Stiles exit the car. Stiles is quick to follow his brother, both immediately paying more attention to each other and their excited conversation than their surroundings, Rafael however doesn’t have that luxury.

Since a couple of junkies pull a gun on him while he was trying to pick-up Stiles meds from their local pharmacist years ago, he’s become uneasy of poorly lit parking lots more so when he’s got his kids with him; nothing brings the fear of god into the heart of man than a couple of strangers, drugged-up idiots that are clearly in no shape to be carrying a gun, strangers that are threatening to take your car which holds your two sleeping kids.

Rafael takes in their surroundings, trying to memories every detail of their surroundings. There’s an uneasiness growing inside of him, but before he can pinpoint the cause of it, Scott calls out to him.

`Dad, are you coming? ´

Rafael is tempted to demand both boys into the car, to call off this little treat of food that was reserved for special occasions, but it would only cause unnecessary alarm, then there’s the fact that that there’s a deputy just parked outside the small establishment no doubt waiting for his partner who was making an order inside the diner.

It should be safe. His kids should be safe.

`You really must be starving. ´ Rafael says, his eyes still scan over each vehicle parked in the small parking lot, `Doesn’t your mother feed you? ´

He thinks Stiles says something, but he’s no longer looking at his son instead he heads over to Deputy Parrish which causes his two boys to groan unhappily. Rafael shares a few words with his deputy, asking him to keep an eye on any suspicious cars loitering around which earned him a raised eyebrow but the young deputy didn’t question his request.

Rafael has grown to trust his instincts since that day he found Stiles at Deaths door, more so since he was held at gunpoint by the two junkies neither one giving a damn about the fact that his kids were in the car or that both of his kids had health issues.

`Dad? ´ Scott calls out again,

`Go feed your kids. I’ll keep an eye on things. ´ Parrish promises before calling out to Stiles and congratulating him on his achievement causing Stiles to blush a little.

As soon as Rafael starts towards his not so patiently waiting children, both boys hurry over to one of the free tables of the small diner, throwing a quick hello here and there before settling at the table that wasn’t their usual seat in the small establishment of cheap but delicious and unhealthy food, the table chosen was still good enough to give Rafael a view of the diner and the parking lot.

They quickly order their usual, and they made a pinkie-promise not the tell Melissa about the foods chosen, which is a silly thing to do since Rafael had been given the green-light for these treats with by his ex-wife in advance, but it was still a tradition and makes the moment that much special.

Rafael is trying his best to listen to his kids as they talk about their week, about Scott’s new crush on the new girl who has dimples and was called Allison, he does try to take in what Stiles’ is telling him about this teacher that isn’t treating him fairly at school and about this kid called Jackson who keeps harassing him, but there’s an uneasiness in him that seems drown out everything else. Rafael does try to listen and enjoy his burger, but his apatite is greatly weakened with this nagging feeling of someone watching them, his eyes continue to wander towards the parking lot more so than the people inside the building.

There’s a light tap against his arm that draws his attention back to his son.

`Something wrong with your burger? ´ Stiles asks him, his eyes sharp and not for the first time did Rafael wish Stiles wasn’t as observant as he was.

`It’s not the burger. What’s wrong? ´ Stiles asks, his bright eyes searching for the answer in Rafael’s eyes.

`Not all that hungry, that’s all. ´ Rafael quickly responds but Stiles doesn’t look convinced, but before Stiles or Rafael can say or do anything Scott snatches the burger.

`Bro, you made dad sick with your driving. ´ Scott says before shoulder-bumping his brother who doesn’t look impressed at all, but then a concerned look slips onto Stiles’ face.

`No. No, he didn’t. ´ Rafael says firmly to the son who is now munching on his burger before turning his attention towards Stiles who suddenly looks very doubtful of his abilities behind the wheel.

`You didn’t make me sick Stiles. ´ Rafael says with such conviction it seems to spark some hope in the boy who might not be by blood his child, but who none the less was his and Melissa’s kid.

`Watching Scott talking with his mouthful did it. ´ Rafael says none too seriously but it’s enough to make Stiles snort out a laughter, Scott just grins and rolls his eyes knowing very well what his dad is doing and playing along.

Scott was a good brother, taking little hits to ensure Stiles didn’t get stuck on the prospect of being a bad driver and thus getting filled with doubt. Rafael had to admit he had two great kids, and he could easily be proud of both of his boys.

 


End file.
